scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Night Mare of Shadow Ranch
The Night Mare of Shadow Ranch is the 8th episode of Season 1 of Scooby-Doo Solve Them All Premise The gang visits a haunted ranch that Daphne's uncle owns. A ghostly horse tries to demolish the ranch, will the gang be able to stop it? Synopsis Daphne's Uncle Terry invites the gang to Shadow Ranch his ranch in Coolsville. The gang is excited for a getaway to Daphne's uncle's ranch. Little do they know that he's not just inviting them there for vacation. The gang arrives, and Uncle Terry greets them. He admits that he called them there to solve a mystery. A ghostly horse is destroying his ranch every night. He says that the horse might be coming from Shadow Forest. Fred says they should investigate he forest. They walk into it. Velma spots strange hoof prints on the ground. They lead to the stables. She tells Shaggy and Scooby to investigate the stables, while they investigate the forest. Shaggy and Scooby happily run from the forest. In the stables, they meet the horse trainer Dorethy. She is angry thatshe can't buy the ranch from Terry. She wants to make it a horse racing track. She storms away. A man says that she's always angry like this. He says his name is Lenny, he is the gardener. He just laughs and walks off. Shaggy and Scooby hear ane eerie neigh. They turn around and there's the Night Mare! Daphne, Velma, and Fred are walking whenthey find a shed. They walk in and the door locks behind them! They bang on the door, but it doesn't work. They're trapped! The Night Mare breathes fire onto the stables. It starts crumbling. Shaggy and Scooby run out. The horse chases them. They hop onto a horse and gallop away. It breathes fire at them but they dodge it. The ghost disappears into Shadow Forest. Shaggy and Scooby walk into the forest. They see the shack. They open it and Fred, Daphne, and Velma escape. Velma shows them a horseshoe that matches the hoofprints on the ground. Daphne says they're extremly mishapen. They walk back to the ranch and see that the Night Mare has Terry and Lenny. It gallops off. The gang all find a horse to ride and they try to catch the ghost. They race through the forest to get them. The ghost leaps over a river and so does the gang. The ghost gallops further, but the gang's horses get tired. The Night Mare tries to leap over a pond, but it falls in! The gang walks over to it. They unmask the Night Mare as a horse!?! Terry recognizes the horse as Lightning, a horse that was stolen from the stables a month ago. Velma knows who is making the horse do this. It is..... Lenny! He wanted to destroy the ranch so he could make it into a a casino. Velma knew it was him because if it was Dorethy she would've known how to properly make a horseshoe. Lenny says he would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for you meddling kids. Uncle Terry thanks the gang for their hard work. Scooby licks him and says Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Villains *The Night Mare Locations *Coolsville *Shadow Ranch *Shadow Ranch Stables *Shadow Forest Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia Category:ScoobyDude's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo Solves Them All